Trigun Drabbles by TeaRoses
by TeaRoses
Summary: Manga Universe with Spoilers. Some animeverse. Various m/m pairings. Now up to twelve!
1. Baptism

A.N. I decided to jump on the bandwagon and do some drabbles, since I love short stuff. These are my first attempts at shounen ai (though really they are mostly just overtones of it). Mangaverse, major spoilers.  
  
I have now decided to add an explanatory note with each, as I did get some questions. Very major spoilers there. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow, Pioneer Entertainment and others. No copyright infringement intended or implied and I make no money from this.  
  
(This first one does have a religious quote in it... no offense meant at all but be warned.)  
  
Baptism  
  
I watch, thinking not of the mother's blood and pain as she dies but only of the son as he emerges. Why must the others watch with me, when I myself am so undeserving?  
  
He knows his strength and beauty and waits for nothing. He will pass through the glass into this contemptible world, as we await his orders. But only I truly serve for his own sake alone.  
  
How can anyone be born after having grown old? Can one enter a second time into the mother's womb and be born?  
  
You can, my glorious master. Take my tears.  
  
(For the record, quote is John 3:4, New Revised Standard Version, and I don't own the Bible either).  
  
Note: Legato's POV. In the manga, an adult Knives is reborn from a female plant which dies, as Legato and the other GHGs look on. 


	2. Burial

Burial  
  
I put him in the ground today, the abused body gone well after the soul. I stand a moment and remember it all: the way he moved, the way he touched, the way only the music really mattered.  
  
Perhaps he was stronger than me, though I still inexplicably walk this planet's surface. Did it all go for nothing?  
  
I should know words for this, after all what am I? But I can't say them. A tune perhaps, but that was always him, never me.  
  
I hang the horn from the stone, shoulder my own burden and leave him behind.

Explanatory note: Wolfwood's POV. In the manga Wolfwood and Midvalley rebel against Legato. Midvalley is killed and his body re-animated by Legato, and eventually Wolfwood buries him.


	3. Beauty

Beauty  
  
His brother is vilely beautiful, a dark seraph, dangerous and horrifying.  
  
He is another idea entirely, and who could call such a jokester an angel?  
  
Whoever takes his life away from this hell of a place is the most guilty of all, yet it may of course be me.  
  
None of my love is pure, not after all I have done and will do, and when I hurt whatever I touch I will not touch him.  
  
He is much too innocent to know his own beauty, or to know what I am really thinking. Or so I keep hoping.   
  
Eplanatory note: Wolfwood's POV about Vash 


	4. Pain

(This is a bit… squickier than the others but I still don't think it exceeds the rating at all)  
  
Pain  
  
He hurts me because it's all he knows. No, that's too generous, he must want it. He could overpower my mind and make it easier.  
  
I used to need touch. I remember the days of seduction by song, the men and the women. Back when something, anything was still up to me.  
  
Now all I have is him, and all he has is an obsession and a mission.   
  
I tell myself the next time those horrifying amber eyes lock onto mine I'll spit in his face and wait for him to murder me. But he'd never be that merciful.  
  
Note: Midvalley's POV about Legato 


	5. Elegance

(this one isn't technically shounen ai… but I have to include this character)  
  
I ran a nail through the man (don't mention Freud) and he still thinks of me as some sort of poser in a saucy little hat.  
  
I'm still His right hand woman though, and certain amber-eyed psychics had better not forget that.  
  
Well, as the song goes "I am what I am, I don't want praise, I don't want pity." But a little respect from certain circles might not come amiss.  
  
It doesn't matter anymore, I don't need the cards to tell me that Ragnarok is at hand. They asked me why… look at the Master and tell me yourself.  
  
(song of course is "I Am What I Am" from the musical La Cage Aux Folles, by Jerry Herman)  
  
Explanatory Note: In the manga, Knives' right hand person is Elendira, who was born a man but lives as a woman, and fights people including Legato with giant nails. 


	6. Shine

(Not sure there's really any shounen ai here, but another overlooked dude)  
  
Shine  
  
In all my travels through these bad lands there was never such a person.  
  
He was protecting a child who was really old, while he was just a goofy kid who was somehow a man.  
  
He waved that gun around like he didn't know what it really was, all the while being a mind-blowing marksman. He laughed while bleeding half to death, not for bravery but because that was in his essence.  
  
So much brightness that even I wanted to touch him, that I who would kill anything just had to let him live.   
  
Shine on, you crazy diamond.  
  
(Last line courtesy Roger Waters/Pink Floyd)  
  
Note: B.D.N.'s POV about Vash 


	7. Death

(not shounen ai either)   
  
Death   
  
I can feel his hand holding mine. He's the massacre man, the destroyer of cities. I refuse to believe that he is sorry that I die.   
  
But he clearly is. With the last of my vision I can see his anguished face.   
  
Why do I have to spend my last seconds on earth wondering if I was lied to? If I gave up a human body to avenge myself on an innocent man? He would cry for me, as certain others never have.   
  
I remember her, and her dead eyes, as my own are finally extinguished.   
  
Note: Based on the death scene of Hoppered the Gauntlet in the manga. 


	8. Turn

Turn   
  
From the scars she didn't turn, but from these feathers she did. And he pulled me away from all of them, to some small safety.   
  
I should have expected this. I'm not even human, not any more than my brother is.   
  
And why doesn't it disturb the priest more? Perhaps serving him for so long makes him numb to it all now.   
  
And perhaps there are other feelings I don't want to name, and another way for me to turn.   
  
Some truths are hidden in the heart and kept there, and I don't want to think about it anymore.   
  
Note: Based on a scene in the manga where Meryl turns away from Vash's angel arm. (In all fairness I don't believe that means she doesn't care for Vash... but VxM vs. VxW was the first thing I thought of when I heard of it, and as much as I love VxM the drabble worked out more VxW.) 


	9. Couple

Couple   
  
He understands art, not honor. And sometimes he seems even afraid. I never am; the master's brother can give me what I have never been given. I know my fate and more than accept it.   
  
But even I need some connection, and he needs a place to hide, which is me.   
  
I don't think he cares anymore whether someone as rough as I am could ever be attractive, how I look against his beauty. He only needs to think of something besides pain for a bit, and I can well enough provide that.   
  
Love, love, there is no love.   
  
Note: Based on a Japanese fanart entitled "The Ripe Couple" which depicted Rai-dei and Midvalley 


	10. Crosses

Anime Based. Vash x Wolfwood. (The original challenge keywords were: "No regrets")  
  
Smaller Crosses  
  
Another damn one-man funeral.  
  
He remembered hands, and breath, and the way it feels on skin when someone never quite shaves.  
  
He remembered nights finally not spent alone, and other nights spent wishing and missing.  
  
He remembered a gunshot, and a trail of blood, and a body he had shared that was somehow impossibly now covered by sand.  
  
Of all the sickening painful events that would certainly fill his life why did this one have to come true?  
  
He kicked the little wooden cross and tried to hold back the tears that had come too often to have meaning now.  
  
He murmured bitterly, "No goddamn regrets." 


	11. Conversation

My good friend dared me to write Legato/Vash fluff. I kid you not. Anime-based? But mostly AU.  
  
Conversation  
  
"Why do you try to kiss me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Rather than listen to your pious little lectures, I think I'll undermine your morality entirely."  
  
"Stop using big words."  
  
"Stop pretending you don't understand them."  
  
"You are the most frustrating person I have ever met."  
  
"Considering who you've met, I very highly doubt it."  
"Nobody else pulled the kinds of stunts you pull with me."  
  
"Like groping you indiscriminately?"  
  
"Knock that off! And wipe that smirk off your face."  
  
"You know better than to ask me that."  
  
"Shut up. And I want my hand back."  
  
"You know better than to ask me that, too... or do you?" 


	12. Reason

Warning: Non-consensual Knives x Vash content.  
  
The Reason  
  
Vash stared down at his body.  
  
"I don't know if it made it better or worse that he didn't actually want to hurt me. He would always start out as if it were love, and call me brother, and say how beautiful I was."  
  
Vash was shaking his head now.  
  
"But I would always struggle, how could I not? I've told you enough of what happened. There's no describing that kind of pain."  
  
He sighed, looking away.  
  
"So I had to get in worse and worse fights, make more and more mistakes. So no one can ever call me beautiful again."  
  
(Who is he talking to? I'm leaving that one up to you) 


End file.
